lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Barliman Butterbur
Barliman Butterbur was a Man of Bree and owner of ''The Prancing Pony'', in the town of Bree. Biography Barliman Butterbur owned the Prancing Pony for an unknown period of time in the late Third Age. He was fond of Hobbits and had two hobbit employees: Bob, who worked in the stables, and Nob, a servant. He knew Gandalf very well as he frequently came and stayed at the inn from time to time over the years. During the War of the Ring, he forgot to send Gandalf's letter to Frodo, leaving Frodo uncertain as to Gandalf's fate and causing him to start his journey much later than the letter indicated. He did not remember it until Frodo and his companions arrived to stay at the inn, and even then it was long before the connection was made. When Gandalf found out he threatened to burn up Butterbur but forgave him in light of his memory problems. He did, however, remember in time to produce Strider's credentials. Gandalf then blesses his beer for seven years after he learns that Frodo and companions are alive and well and with Strider. In The Return of the King after the War of the Ring, Butterbur was amazed to learn that Strider, a former patron of his inn and for whom he thought was a mere Ranger from out of the wild, had become a King. When the hobbits visit The Prancing Pony in the third book, Bob went home after dark everyday, which Butterbur kept on forgetting.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter IX: "At the Sign of the Prancing Pony"The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter X: "Strider"The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Character Barliman was a good-hearted fat man but notorious for his very bad memory, "One thing drives out another" he says. Portrayal in adaptations Butterbur appears in Ralph Bakshi's 1978 animated film, voiced by Alan Tilvern. James Grout was the voice of Butterbur in BBC Radio's 1981 serialization of The Lord of the Rings. The Lord of the Rings film trilogy Butterbur appears in Peter Jackson's film The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, but most of his scenes, such, the references to Gandalf's letter, were cut. David Weatherley portrayed him. The Hobbit film trilogy In ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'', Butterbur's father appears as The Prancing Pony's owner, here named as Barney Butterbur, along with his wife Betsy. Video games *Butterbur appears in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (video game) and The Lord of the Rings Online, as a non-playable character. *In LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game, he is included in a DLC pack. Voice dubbing actors Translations References Category:Men of Bree Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film) Characters Category:Minor characters (The Lord of the Rings) de:Gerstenmann Butterblume fr:Prosper Poiredebeurré it:Omorzo Cactaceo nl:Gersteman Boterbloem pl:Barliman Butterbur ru:Барлиман Баттербур